


Kisses

by blueberrykurt



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Kisses, Kissing, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 16:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14675358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrykurt/pseuds/blueberrykurt
Summary: You remember a few select kisses from Peter Parker.





	Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> From my tumblr! Feedback is greatly appreciated.   
> http://alexs-ummers.tumblr.com

You’ve had many kisses with Peter Parker. You can’t lie, your heart flutters every time it happens and as cheesy as it is, you daydream about them until the next. 

You remember your first kiss distinctly, since it has imprinted itself permanently into your brain. Even if you wanted to get rid of the memory, you couldn’t.

You and Peter had been dating a whole month now. Everyday you waited for a kiss, a kiss goodbye, a kiss hello, a peck, a long kiss, anything. The farthest you went in that area was a kiss to Peter’s cheek and you swear, Peter blushed for an entire week after that. It’s not like you didn’t want to kiss, you did. You made it very clear. Peter however, could not get work up the nerve.

Peter would sit through an entire study session, hyping up to kiss you goodbye. He saw the expectant look on your face when you two got to the door and yet he went in for a quick hug and ushered you straight out the door.

Once it reached a month, with one kiss to Peter’s cheek, one to yours, and a thousand hugs, you began to grow impatient. You wanted to kiss Peter Parker’s stupidly adorable face.

“My mom called, she wants me to start walking home.” You told Peter as he walked back into his bedroom. You were hanging out after school, doing homework and joking around. It was nice to simply be around him.

Peter nodded his head, plopping himself down onto the bed beside you and your scattered books. Peter felt it was finally the day. He was going to kiss you. He had to. He felt as if he would explode if he didn’t. “Okay, do you want me to walk with you?” Peter inquired. He mostly asked to put off the kiss even more than he already had.

You laughed, shaking your head. “No, I’ll be alright.” You began packing up your homework, shoving everything into your backpack. You felt Peter grab at your arm as you started to get up, preventing you from moving further.

Peter avoided your gaze as he spoke, “Uh… Y/N…” Peter started, a crimson blush rising to his cheeks. He moved his eyes to yours for a single moment, but averted them quickly after. He felt his heart fall, he was, yet again, too scared. He didn’t know what was wrong with him. He was Spiderman, fighting crime, hanging out with Tony Stark, yet he couldn’t kiss his girlfriend. His lovely girlfriend who made his heart race, his cheeks heat up, and his body want to explode. Another day, another day he will kiss you. Just not today, he decided. He released his grip on your arm.

You felt your heart sink, but it was only for a minute. You decided if Peter wouldn’t, you would. You moved your body closer to his own, grabbed his face in your hands and in one swift motion, pressed your lips against his warm ones. Peter was shocked, his body stiffened at the action and he didn’t melt into it like you thought he would. You pulled away with a confused look on your face. “Peter?” You questioned.

“I-I uh- I-” Peter stumbled with his words, his heart beating out of his chest. He decided to shut his mouth for once and pressed his lips to yours. His timid hands found themselves on your sides as he kissed you. His lips moved slowly, savoring the feeling. You eventually pulled apart, a huge grin filling up your entire face. You kissed Peter Parker. Peter Parker kissed you, finally.

-

With your first kiss, you thought about the first time Peter and you made out. It sent heat to your cheeks and found yourself smiling ear to ear.

After your first kiss, Peter couldn’t stop kissing you. He kissed you in the morning before school, after school, and anytime he could. Peter wasn’t sure he could get enough of you, each time he kissed you, his heart grew in size. You were sure you unleashed something in Peter when you kissed him on that day. You didn’t regret it one bit.

So, after that first kiss, Peter jumped on the opportunity when Aunt May decided to go out for the night. He invited you over for movies, snacks, and cuddling. You had an inclination that he was ready to do a little more than kiss, though. Not that you minded.

You rang Peter’s doorbell, even though you’re sure he left it unlocked for you. Peter swung open the door, immediately grabbing your hands and pulling you into a sweet kiss. “Hi, I missed you.” Peter said, after he pulled away.

You laughed a little to yourself, pulling away from Peter all together and walking into the living room. You shrugged off your coat. “I missed you too, Peter.”

It didn’t take long for Peter to pop the popcorn and the two of you to settle into the couch for the movies. It also didn’t take very long for Peter to move his arm over your shoulders. It wasn’t long after that, that your body was pressed firmly against his.

Peter wasn’t even completely sure what movie he even put in, he paid no mind to it. He was more interested in his girlfriend beside him. He cleared his throat, hoping to get your attention. He was successful as he watched you turn your head towards him, an eyebrow raised. Peter gathered all his courage, raising a hand to your cheek and pressed his lips to yours. You were used to Peter’s kisses, but not all too familiar to him deepening the kiss. It made you want to explode, but also never pull away from Peter’s lips. So you didn’t.

Your bodies were pressed close together now, the movie just white noise in the background. Peter’s hands gripped at your hips, yours tangled in his hair. His lips moved fervently against your own. You began leaning back on the couch, Peter following. His body hovered over yours and the warmth made you quiver. His hands didn’t leave your body, they began roaming even more now that you were lying down.

Peter had his hips pressed between your legs, but he knew he had to have some self control. He couldn’t let himself get too worked up. He was reminded when his hands roamed over the bare skin of your sides. He pulled away from the kiss for the first time, it seemed. His face was flushed, his lips red from kissing, and his hair a mess due to you. His eyes were wide and you almost wanted to laugh. You were passionately making out and he’s worried about touching your bare skin, slightly. “I’m sorry-” Peter started, but you cut him off with a short kiss.

“You’re fine, Pete.” Your voice was like honey, soothing over his worries.

His hands had a mind of their own as they continued their path over your bare skin, massaging as they searched. He pressed soft kisses to your mouth, his demeanor changing. He was slow, thoughtful, and not the teenage boy you were just kissing a minute ago. His soft kisses trailed over your neck and down to your shoulders. His hands trailed over your soft bare skin.

-

You shook the thought from your head and immediately found yourself thinking of another time. Less happy, but it was something you couldn’t forget, either.

“I’m spiderman.” Peter stated, simply. Your hands were held in his as you sat on his bed, his suit discarded on the floor. You couldn’t believe what you were hearing. It didn’t make any sense. You pulled your hands away from his, shooting up from your spot on the bed.

You shook your head, stumbling over thoughts as you took a step away from Peter. “Peter.” You felt tears well up in your eyes. You couldn’t say much more. The thought of your boyfriend putting himself in harm’s way, getting killed, or injured in anyway made you sick. You worried if Peter even got a stomach bug.

Peter looked down, ashamed he kept it from you for so long. He didn’t want to meet your eyes, but he knew he had to. “Y/N… I’m sorry. I understand if you don’t want to… to be with me anymore.”

You face contorted into anger. “Peter! Of course I want to be with you…” You sighed, the anger washing away. It felt like a heavy object was crushing you, so you took your spot again on the bed. “I just- I can’t fathom the thought of you, dead or hurt, or anything other than safe.” There was great worry on your face. You weren’t sure you could form any words. You didn’t want to fight about it, either, not now. It seemed pointless. Spider-man was going on without you and now with you. You understood too, why he did it, even if you couldn’t exactly explain it.

Peter couldn’t speak, he was angry at himself for the pain he caused you, but he couldn’t keep it from you any longer. You couldn’t speak, you had to continue letting the words sink in.

You turned to Peter, gripping his hand in your own. You pressed a soft kiss to his lips. Your eyes drifted shut and you melted into the warmth of your boyfriend. Into the safety you felt with him. You weren’t sure you wanted to pull away from this kiss, in fear that something had changed now.


End file.
